runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting History/Transcript
Legend: A - Adventurer; J - Jorral; R - Roger; S - Sarah; L - Laura; JA - Jack; M - Max Quest Start --- Select an Option --- How’s the outpost? Anything else I can help you with? --- Adventurer: Is there anything else I can help you with? Jorral: It’s strange that you should ask. I’ve come into possession of many papers that talk of an enchanted key. A: Which gets hotter and colder? J: Why, yes! How’d you know? A: Oh, the key and I go way back. It’s a bizarre item, so it’d be great if I could study these papers. J: They may be a load of nonsense. --- Select an Option --- I’m sure I’ll enjoy finding out. Actually, I’ve had my fill of adventure for now --- A: I’m sure I’ll enjoy finding out. J: Here’s a copy of the important notes. We wouldn’t want the originals getting marked, now, would we? - A: Hi Jorral. J: Anything to report? A: Hmmm. I want to investigate further before I commit myself to a hypothesis. J: I look forward to it. Travelling to the Past A: Here goes nothing. Predem abducto! Hmm. Nothing's happening. What? Arghhhh! - Where am I? - --- Select an Option --- Chat Stroke Shoo-away --- Snowy: Yip yap! - A: Hi, I- Laura: Who are you? Where’d you come from? A: I, er, I was just outside Ardougne Castle whe- L: Ardoin Castle? I don’t think there are any castles around here. A: Oh? What about Lumbridge? Falador? Varrock? L: What strange names. We’ve been here a while now and we’ve not come across any civilisations, let alone the ones you’re talking about. A: This is RuneScape, isn’t it? L: Of course. Why? Where are you from? A: RuneScape. Then this must be…the past? L: What are you rambling on about? A: And you’re just a normal family? L: We’re a perfectly normal family, thank you very much! I’m Laura, there’s my husband Roger, young Jack, our baby Sarah, and our beloved dog, Snowy. Who are you? A: Sorry, I have to go. (I should use the key to go back to the future and speak with Jorral) L: Oi! Who are you? Return to Jorral A: Jorral! Jorral! You won’t believe what happened. J: Yes? A: I went back in time, back before Ardougne even existed! J: What? Are you sure? What did you see? A: Wait, let me tell you. Some time later… A: …and then I used the key to return to, er, now. J: That's amazing. A: It looks as if that family could do with a hand – they’re new to a strange world, after all. It could provide us with a great opportunity to learn about the past. I should travel back and see what I can learn from Roger, Jack and Laura. J: That sounds like a plan! Before you go, though, I've been looking through the notes and it seems you can travel to different times by rubbing different parts of the key. A: Rub different parts of the key, check. - A: Hello, Jorral. J: Hello. Discovered much? A: I’m still looking into things at the moment. J: Then, please keep talking to the family and trying to meet their requests, They should give you all the information you need to know. Traversing the Past Roger Past A A: Hi. Roger: Coochy coohcy coo! Who’s my beautiful darling? A: Erm, I am? R: Not you, stranger. I’m trying to calm my daughter. A: Oh, sorry. R: She won’t stop crying. I can’t understand what’s wrong! I wish I could talk to her and find out what’s wrong. A: Hmmm. That’s a very good idea. Hold on, I’ll be right back. Past B A: Hello, I’m just travelling through. Sarah: Hello, traveler *cough* Nice to meet *cough* you. A: What’s the matter? S: Oh, I just *cough* need to take some more medicine. Hold on a second. (*gulp*) S: That’s better – milk, honey and guam. It’s just a condition I’ve had since I was a baby. My father was always confused as to why I’d never stop crying. A: Shame - A: Hello. R: Waa waaaa! A: Err. Yeah. What? R: That’s the sound the baby makes. Waaa! A: How nice. But can you tell me about your past? Where are you from? R: … A: Well? R: I like rabbits, they never cry. Nope. Never. A: You’ve lost the plot, haven’t you? Totally bonkers. R: Hey. You remind me of someone. Your face looks very familiar…but it can’t be. A: I’ll think I’ll have better luck talking to your past self. R: What? A: Just take it easy. Past A A: Hello. I’ve got some medicine for your daughter. R: How can I trust a stranger? A: Please, I mean no harm. The recipe was from, er, your wife. R: My wife? I suppose it’s okay, then. Please feed it to my daughter, but be careful! A: Here, little one. S: Waaa! Waaa! A: C’mon now, drinky-upsies. S: Waaa? A: There’s a good baby. S: Gyaaa! R: She stopped crying! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can hear myself think again. A: My pleasure. Now that we can talk in peace, I was wondering if you could help me out. R: What’s the matter? A: Can you tell me where you came from? (Cutscene) R: When we first arrived to this plane, we travelled from the east over some white mountains. It was a long journey, and we say no other humans and few animals. A: I’m sorry, you said ‘arrived on this plane’? R: Through the portal, of course. A: Sorry, bad memory, what portal? R: Have you hit your head? We’re the first humans to come to RuneScape. We came from another plane. R: On our plane, there are a great many people, and the creatures and the scientific laws seen far less strange. A: Amazing. So you’re the only family to visit RuneScape? R: Oh now, there are a great many humans that came through the portal, from all corners of our home plane. We’re spread out, some in larger groups, but our family decided to travel a bit further afield. From time to time we see others, and we’ve arranged to meet up once a year to the east and share our experiences. A: The start of humans inhabiting RuneScape, that’s great to hear. S: Goo boo baba? R: Ah, it seems we’re disturbing my daughter, you'll have to excuse me. I’ve also got to attend to Snowy, it’s time for his feed. (End Cutscene) R: Take care, traveller. A: You too. - --- Select an Option --- General Chat Repeat Cutscene --- A: Hello Rodger. R: Hello, friend. Things well? A: Most definitely. All is good, although it’s a shame about Snowy. R: Snowy? A: Oh, I probably shouldn’t have said that. Ignore me, I’ve got a condition. R: What kind of condition? A: Erm. Speaky-rubbish-ionosys. It means I’m prone to talking garbage. R: Oh, yes. Sounds familiar. I think my aunt had that. A: What? Really? R: Yes, but don’t worry, I’ve got see-through-speaky-rubbish-ionosys. A: My brain hurts. Jack Past A A: Hi, young’un. Jack: I’ll have you know, mister, that I’m practicing to be a big and powerful druid, the likes of which you have never seen! I shall be known as Super Jack the Fantasmic. A: It’s good to see ambition. JA: I’ve started trying to light this fire. I’ve got these rare and powerful runes. Let me tell you a secret: they’re called cosmic, mind, body and fire runes. A: You don’t say. You made them all by yourself? JA: No, silly billy, I got them from a druid called Misalionar. He saw my potential to be the greatest druid in all of RuneScape, all at the age of seven! A: I had better watch out, then. I hope you’re going to use your magic for good and not evil. JA: Most definitely good. When, I’m all-powerful, I’ll create chocolate cakes out of any substance. Mmmmm. A: Surely you’d be better off making gold bars? Or rare and powerful weaponry? JA: How boring. No, I’ll make it rain strawberry-flavoured milk and conjure magical birds that will fly me around the world. A: What it is to be young. Past B A: Excuse me. Can I have a word? Jack, is it? JA: Yes, I’m Jack, but I’m about to leave on a trip, so this had best be important. --- Select an Option --- I thought you wanted to become a druid? Perhaps you’d spare the time if I read your mind with magic? Sorry to bother you. - A: I thought you wanted to become a druid. JA: That was a childhood dream. Hang on, how’d you know that? A: Oh, erm, a lucky guess. - A: Perhaps you’d spare the time if I read your mind with magic? JA: Magic? Well I did have an interest in it when I was younger… Okay. --- You wanted to be known as… --- ' Super Jack the Fantasmic.' Super Jack the Fantastic. Fantasmic Jack. --- A: You wanted to be known as Super Jack the Fantasmic. JA: Oh yeah. I remember. --- You started with… --- Fire, earth, air and body runes. Cosmic, mind, body and fire runes. Mind, water, air and earth runes. --- A: You started with cosmic, mind, body and fire runes. JA: Yes, that’s right. That's all I knew of back then. --- You got the runes from… --- Merlin. Misthalin. Misalionar. --- A: You got the runes from Misalionar. JA: Yes, that’s right! Good, old Misalionar, what a strange chap he was. --- You started learning magic when you were… --- Four. Seven. Ten. --- A: You started learning ,agic when you were seven. JA: Must have been. I remember that being my first birthday on RuneScape. --- You started to learn by… --- Trying to levitate objects. Trying to freeze monsters. Trying to create fire. --- A: You started to learn by trying to create fire. JA: Oh yeah. I can remember a lot of sore bones from those early days. --- You hoped to… --- Create chocolate cakes. Make gold bars. Take over the world. --- A: You hoped to create chocolate cakes. JA: Oh, wow, that’s true! I was obsessed with chocolate cake as a child. --- You wanted to use your new powers for… --- Good. Evil. --- A: You wanted to use your new powers for good. JA: That’s true. Although, I probably had quite greedy ideas. --- And your favourite flavour of milk is… --- Banana. Vanilla. Strawberry. --- A: And your favourite flavour of milk is strawberry. JA: That’s very impressive. If you’re so good at looking into the past, then perhaps you could answer a more useful question? A: That shouldn’t be too hard. JA: My mother planted trees behind our house, but sadly they never grew. Perhaps you can find out why? Finding food is starting to become a real problem and, without good nutrients, we’re frequently falling ill. I think she planted the trees in the wrong patches, but I’m no expert. A: I’ll see what I can do. - A: Excuse me, do you know much about these trees? S: They’re fruit trees my mum planted years ago, but they haven’t ever borne leaves. Never mind fruit. I’ve always thought they were planted in the wrong patches. Perhaps if the avocado tree was closer to water and the quince further away? If we had fruit I wouldn’t feel so ill all the time and I’m very bored of the other food we have. It’s a shame I couldn’t go back in time and try planting the trees differently. A: Time travel? You have an interesting imagination. Past B (after fixing the tree problem) A: Excuse me, do you know much about these trees? S: They’re fruit trees. We planted them years ago and they’ve always grown so well. A: That’s fantastic. I’ll have to talk to Jack. S: Why? A: Oh, nothing. - A: Hi, Jack. I’ve sorted all the trees out. JA: What do you mean, traveller? A: You asked me to find out why the trees didn’t grow, they’re all bearing fruit now. JA: I never said that to you. They’ve been bearing scrumptious for years. A: Oh, I see! You wouldn’t know about the poorly placed trees because I changed hist- Wait. Ignore me. So, do you think you could answer some of my questions? JA: I can’t see why not. A: What do you know about runes and magic? (Cutscene) JA: When I was a kid, some druids discovered runes, apparently created by Guthix himself, for us to use. A: By Guthix? JA: Yes, he’s created countless numbers of them, storing them all over the place, so, soon after their discovery, the world was dubbed RuneScape. We were initially calling it Gielinor, but, like many things of importance, different people call it by different names. A: I suppose magic has developed over the years? JA: Vastly! Many spells have been discovered and we keep finding different types of runes. Researchers have even started writing what they call ‘spellbooks’ – grouping together different types and categories of spells. The druids are becoming more commonly known as wizards, and are choosing to wear robes and pointy hats. It’ll never catch on; it’s a silly look. (End Cutscene) A: That’s very interesting. Thank you! - --- Select an Option --- General chat. Repeat story. --- A: So, did you manage to master your Magic skill? JA: Most definitely, my friend. Although I ran out of runes and set fire to the house, I was inspired to keep at it. A: That’s great, what inspired you? Ja: Not what, who! A traveller stopped by when I was younger and helped my family out. He also took the time to talk me about my ambitions. All without asking for anything in return. A: That’s kind. Ja: Indeed. I don’t want to seem big-headed, but without that inspiration, I would never have founded the Wizard’s Guild, although, much work remains in spreading the word about magic. A: That’s great. I’m sure it’ll go very well. - A: How’s things; still sad? S: Actually, things are perfect, traveller. I’ve met a very special guy and we’re engaged to be married! A: Really? S: With the family doing so well, more travellers have been passing by and I’ve met my dream guy. A: That’s great. S: The wedding’s soon and I can’t wait to start living a full life! - A: Hi, Roger. R: Why, hello, young sir! Lovely day today. A: It certainly is, and how are you? R: A little tired, but still in one piece. I kind of miss Snowy, though. A: Yes, he was a lovely dog. - (Examining the grave) The inscription reads: Our beloved Snowy. Died age 10. A truly kind-hearted dog, so gentle and fun. A: Oh, poor Snowy. Laura Past A A: Hello again. I was wondering if you could help me out with some information? L: Look, I’m busy with this here shed, I’ve got no time for strangers. Kindly leave my family alone. Past B A: Excuse me, Could you tell me about your past? L: What? Speak up! A: I SAID, COULD YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PAST? L: No need to shout. There’s not much to tell. I’ve spent my entire life looking after my family. I so wish I’d done more travelling when I was young, seen the world and had some adventures. A: You regret not seeing more of the world? Why didn’t you? L: I didn’t know where to start or what to expect. It’s not good to leave your family and never return because you got lost. I wish I’d had a map of the lands, just something to get me interested and started. A: A map for your younger self? Hmmm. Past A (Examining shelves) It seems there are a couple of items, what do you wish to take? --- Select an Option --- Papyrus. Charcoal. --- You draw a map of RuneScape. - A: Excuse me, but I’ve got something for you. L: Yes. What is it now? A: It’s this map, it shows you the surrounding lands. You can use it to explore. L: really? That is quite interesting, how did you find it? A: Oh, I’ve just been mapping the nearby lands during my travels, that's all. L: Wonderful! I shall give it a look right after I’ve finished this shed and taken Snowy for a walk. Thank you, stranger. A: My pleasure. - A: Hello again. I was wondering if you could help me out with some information? L: Look, I’m busy with this here shed, I’ve got no time for strangers. Kindly leave my family alone. Past B A: Hello. Tell me, have you travelled much in your life? L: Most certainly! I’ve travelled long and far. I’m sure, in my lifetime, I’ve experienced more adventures than most. A: So, no regrets? L: Just the one. You see, I had a family heirloom – a brooch – that I lost somewhere on my travels, over the years. I wish I’d taken better care of it. A: A brooch? I’ll see what I can do. Past A A: Hi there. This may seem a little strange, but do you have a brooch? L: A ‘little’ strange? I don’t have it on me, but that’s not really any of your business, even if you did help me out with that map. - (Searching the bedside table) You find a brooch on the table. - You bury the brooch under the soil, but wonder how long it will stay there. Past B A: Are you still looking for your brooch? L: I am, yes. Why? A: Oh, I just get the feeling that it’s a lot closer than you think. - You retrieve the brooch; it’s a bit dirty, but intact - A: Look what I have! L: Oh my, is that my brooch? A: It most certainly is. L: Oh, thank you so much! A: No problem. I was hoping you could help me out by telling me about your past. I’ve been looking into the history of this world. L: Most definitely, friendly traveller. (Cutscene) L: I don’t know everything, but I picked up a lot about the gods. Years ago we were greeted by Guthix. He was the god that introduced us humans to RuneScape, though he was always keen to point out he didn’t create us. I’m sure he choose his appearance so as to not intimidate us and to remain as neutral as possible. Yet, you could sense his power – you could practically feel it when he was near. A: Amazing! How many times did you see him? What of the other gods, Zamorak and Saradomin? L: Other gods? I’ve not heard those names before. Guthix appeared frequently to us back in those days. I suppose he wanted to ensure balance and that he wasn’t introducing something to this world to upset that balance. A: So, what did he say to you? L: He said very little. I think he just wanted us to be aware that he existed and to give us some understanding in those first days. He spoke a lot about balance and encouraging us to live in harmony with our surroundings – to feel free to use our environment, but not to abuse it. It seems that he had not created this world, and spoke of ‘elder gods’ that existed in a time before he could remember, of this he said little. A: Did he mention other races? L: He spoke briefly of ‘short folk of varying kinds’ already existing here, but we’ve yet to see them. There’s not much else I can tell you, I’m afraid. (End Cutscene) A: That’s okay. That’s already much more than I previously knew. Thank you. - A: Excellent. I think I have all the information I need now. Jorral should be most pleased to hear from me. - --- Select an Option --- General chat. Repeat story. --- A: Hi Laura. Thanks again for telling me your story. L: It was my pleasure, dear. - A: Hi, Max. Max the traveller: Well, hello. A: It seems from the campfires that this is becoming a common place for travellers to stay. M: Definitely! Word has spread of this place and the family her, I’m sure it’ll be an important location in years to come. A: Fantastic. I’m so pleased that my helping the family is having this effect. M: If you are the cause for this, you must also receive my warm thanks! A: My pleasure. Finishing Up A: Hello, Jorral. J: Hello. Discovered much? A: Yep. I’ve got the complete picture now. J: Excellent. Please tell all. A: It seems that, a great many years ago, the god Guthix created a portal between RuneScape and another dimensional plane. The first humans that stepped through into this realm discovered runes and decided to name our world RuneScape after then. Guthix paid frequent visits to those first settlers; Saradomin and Zamorak don’t appear to have even been heard of back then. J: Amazing. This answers so many questions and I’m sure Varrock Museum will be interested to hear all this, too. I’m going to plan some visits to the past; hopefully, I will need your assistance in the future. A: That’d be great. QUEST COMPLETE Post-Quest Dialogue Past A A: Hi, Jack. How goes the practice? JA: Not so bad. I think I may be getting a little better. A: That’s good. JA: Either that or I’ve hurt my body so much that I can no longer feel pain. I’ve also scared Snowy one too many times, but I’m sure he’s still fond of me. A: That’s at least something. JA: Actually, I’ve been thinking up spell names. I’ve decided to call my first spell Fire Strike! A: Ha ha! I’m sure that’ll stick. - A: Hi, Laura. L: The friendly traveller! Did you have all your questions answered? A: I think so, unless you have anything interesting to tell me? L: Hmmm. Did you know that no piece of square paper can be folded in half more than seven times? A: Great. Thanks. Fascinating. - --- Select an Option --- General chat. Repeat story. --- A: Hello, Rodger. R: Hello, friend. Were you pleased with your findings? A: Most definitely. How is little Sarah? R: She’s fine, she sleeps so soundly these days, thanks to your help. A: You’re welcome. - A: Ahh. Look at the ickle baby. S: Gwaaaa waaaa! R: Hey you, stranger. Don’t tease my baby. Past B (Scene upon arrival in garden: an elf called Haluned appears) Haluned: What are these strange beings? (Haluned teleports) - (Attempting to pass the barrier surrounding the farm) The barrier is impassible A: I suppose there must be a limit to how far I can explore in the past. - A: Hello, Sarah, how’s things? S: Very good, actually. For starters, I’m engaged to be married to a traveller who was passing by. Secondly, I’ve started an interesting study into plants and how they can be made into potions and medicines. A: Herblore S: Herblore? Hmm, that’s the perfect name for the discipline. From now on I will call it ‘Herblore’! A: Nah. You should probably call it ‘Adventurer’s lore’. S: I think I’ll stick with Herblore, thanks. - --- Select an Option --- General chat. Repeat story. --- A: Hello, Jack. JA: Don’t you mean ‘Super Jack the Fantasmic? Hahaha. A: Heh. I was just wondering how things are going? JA: Not bad, my friend. I’m preparing for a journey across the sea. I’ll be among the first to travel across the seas of RuneScape! A: Good luck and be careful. I foresee strange things in other parts of the world. JA: Ah. Right-oh, traveller. - --- Select an Option --- General chat. Repeat story. --- A: Hello. L: Oh, it’s the young’un that returned my brooch! Thanks again, my dear. A: That’s fine. I wanted to ask: what was it like where you came from? L: In some ways it was very similar to RuneScape, but with lots more people. A: I can’t imagine that. L: You wait and see. One day, you won’t be able to kick a pebble without hitting another person. Category:Transcripts